Could It Be Maybe?
by IrisofParadise
Summary: Kirsten and Mathias were the best of friends and had known each other for as long as either could remember. Both were too stubborn to admit their feelings to each other when they were younger, but now with Kirsten's upcoming wedding to Berwald, maybe then can admit their feelings to each other. AU DenmarkxNyo!Norway and eventual SwedenxFinland Nyo!HKxNyo!Ice
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Right! Bored, found this rough draft in my notebook, fixed it, and then here we go~ Tell me what you think please. So yeah, please review? Xie xie~  
**_

* * *

"Come on Kirsten!" A heavily English accented voice said happily, urging her friend to get out of the dressing room. Kirsten heard some giddy giggles. "Yeah! Hurry it up already!" A more Romanian accented voice said just a bit louder and giddy.

The blonde sighed softly and looked herself over one more time in the mirror. She did look beautiful. Violet eyes stared monotonously back at her. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back all the way to her slender waist. The wedding dress showed her figure wonderfully. It stuck to her in all the right places. The Norwegian woman took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the dressing room. The five people present all stared at her.

Kirsten fidgeted slightly and began to turn a light pink. "Well...? What do you think? Bad? Okay? Decent? Amazing? Terrible?" she asked self-consciously.

A slightly shorter girl with short silver-gray looked her over before nodding her head slightly in approval. "I think it looks great on you Kirsten. Shows a bit too much cleavage maybe..."

"Emilía!" The Norwegian woman yelped, blushing a bright red. The Icelandic girl shrugged. "It's true." The other three women giggled and the blonde man chuckled softly. Kirsten sighed softly. "Hey spin around, no slowly, there we go. Yeah! Let us look at the whole dress on you." Amelia, a honey-blonde, bright ocean-blue eyed woman said loudly.

Everyone gave the dress and Kirsten a look-over. "Well?" Kirsten asked slightly annoyed. The dress was starting to itch a tad on her back.

"I like it!" The maroon eyed Romanian girl, Violeta, said simply, nodding and smiling.

Alice, a green eyed British young woman with long blonde hair pulled up into pig tails, nodded in agreement. "It looks very nice on you. Very slimming. Eh... Not that you're not slim enough as it is but uh I just uh..." Alice blushed a bright red. "I like it!" She practically shouted sighing. Violeta giggled and pat the British woman on the shoulder.

Amelia snickered. "I agree. It looks great on you Kirsty~."

"Don't call me that."

"Awh..." Amelia pouted a bit.

Emilía looked her sister over again. "I think it clings to you a bit too much but you look good in it."

Kirsten looked at herself in the mirror hanging up on the wall and glanced to the only male in the group through the mirror. "Mathias?" The blonde Norwegian asked quietly to her best friend.

"Well..." The tall, blonde, blue-eyed man said softly giving the Norwegian another look over. "Be honest." she said, turning to give him a firm look, hands on waist. The spiky haired man blinked. "Okay... Well, the dress itself is pretty enough but it's just not you. Makes you look too skinny. You know? And your boobs look too small, almost non existent. Same with your butt actually. I'd go for a more poofy dress." Mathias rubbed his chin. "Well if I was a girl I would anyway."

Kirsten nodded as she thought this over. the other four women stared at him in shock. 'But she just tried on a poofy dress and you said you didn't like it?" Alice said exasperated.

Violeta nodded. "Yeah. You said it looked like it was going to eat her." Amelia giggled softly and Emilía nudged her.

Mathias nodded. "Because the other dress made her look like a giant cupcake. Or a big marshmallow." Mathias said, grinning.

Emilía shrugged to her sister as Amelia and Mathias began to talk about food. Kirsten rolled her eyes and asked for another dress. A tall, dark-skinned woman nodded and a minute or so later a white dress with a dark blue ribbon bow like thing on it was given to the Norwegian girl. Kirsten walked back into the dressing room and began to switch dresses.

_'I can't believe it's taking this long to find a damn dress.' _Kirsten thought as she tied the bow. She sighed once more and stepped out of the dressing room. "What about this one?" She asked. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Emilía's eyes widened and she nodded.

"That's the one." Alice nodded. "Indeed!" Violeta grinned. "You better get it!" Amelia nodded. "That looks great on you!" Mathias stared at her, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. "I love it... It's perfect." he said.

The dress was snow white, the top was a sweetheart design, the bottom slightly poofy, the skirt looked like it had layers, the left sides layers were longer and the blue bow tied around her waist and tied on her right.

"Really?" Kirsten asked. She spun in a small circle. Everyone nodded. "I don't know about the bow though." She said looking in the floor length mirror. Violeta blinked. "Can you change the color bow?" Kirsten shrugged and went to find the lady who gave her the dress. She returned shortly, now with a bright rose red bow.

* * *

_**A/N: Well this is my new fanfic idea. Obviously AU and some Nyo!Talia going on. Some pairings in here will be: Nyo!PrussiaxCanada, Nyo!IcelandxNyo!HongKong, eventual Nyo!NorwayxDenmark, eventually slight Nyo!AmericaxRussia, eventual SwedenxFinland, Nyo!RomaniaxBulgaria, and maybe Nyo!EnglandxFrance. So is this okay for the first chapter?~ Review please! They makes me happy. (future chapters will be longer I promise. And have more/better detail.)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to the people who followed/favorited. Can I get some reviews? x3 anyway, to chapter 2!~**_

* * *

While Kirsten bought the dress the other four women and Mathias talked some more. It was just past one o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was getting hungry. Kirsten came back a few seconds later.

"So what are we going to do for lunch?" Amelia asked bluntly, her stomach emitting a loud noise. Alice rolled her eyes at the loud American. Kirsten shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm going to go to La Petite Fleur Café* for some coffee." The blonde woman said.

Alice glared at the floor. "Stupid French Frog..." She mumbled. "I'll just go on home or something. Bye Kirsten, see you later." The British woman said walking out of the store, blue skirt swishing behind her. Violeta giggled and gave Kirsten, who stiffened slightly before patting her on the back, a hug. "I'm going to go meet up with Nikola then~ later Kirsty~."

"Don't call me that!"

The ash blonde Romanian giggled as she waved goodbye to the others. Emilía yawned softly. "Li just texted me and wanted me to come meet her for lunch, so I'll see you later Kirsten."

Kirsten narrowed her eyes. "I don't like her."

Emilía shrugged and blushed softly. "I know. But she's not a bad person!" "Can't you call me store søster_**(big sister)**_?" The silver haired girl blushed a more darker red. "No! Sheesh you're so embarrassing!" And the shorter girl practically ran out of the store. Kirsten sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"I think I'll go to McDonald's then. Want me some cheeseburgers yo!" Amelia said, laughing. "Wanna come with Matt?" Mathias shook his head. "Nah, think I'll go with Kirs to the café. See you later though Amelia." Amelia waved and slung her purse over her shoulder as she left.

The blonde Dane picked up Kirsten's small black over-the-shoulder purse and handed it to her before offering his arm with a slight bow. "Shall we m'lady?~" The Norwegian rolled her eyes but took his offered arm anyway and the two began to leave the store as well and quickly walk across the street to the small café.

"Bonjour~ 'ow may I 'elp you?" Francis, the French owner of the small café, asked walking over to them as he showed them to a small booth in the small restaurant.

"I'd like a scuro iced cappuccino please. And that'd be it for me." Kirsten said. Francis nodded and quickly wrote it down then turned to Mathias. "Just a caffe latte for me, thanks." Francis nodded then walked back to the kitchen. It was a slow day today and besides the two blonde customers it was just him and four other customers.

Kirsten sighed softly. "Hm? What's up Kirs?" Kirsten glanced to him. "I'm not sure really. I thought I'd be more excited to get married, but I'm not..." Mathias tapped his chin and thought.

"'er is your coffee. Enjoy~." Francis said, placing their coffees in front of them. "Takk_**(thank you)**_." Both said, stirring their coffees.

Mathias blew on his coffee. "Well why aren't you excited?"

Kirsten shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "I don't know. I mean, I was happy when Berwald asked, but..." "But?..." "But it wasn't exactly... I don't know. I'm not excited is all." Kirsten took another sip of her coffee. "This whole wedding thing is just feeling kind of like a chore really. The dress. Shoes. Food. Honeymoon. Brides maids. Maid of honor. Church. I'm not sure how to do this." Mathias nodded and pat the blonde woman's hand.

"Take it one thing at a time I guess. You got the dress. Get some shoes later. Talk food with Ber later on. Honeymoon as well I guess..." Mathias trailed off. The two lapsed into a slightly awkward silence. "So... who's going to be your maid of honor?"

Kirsten blinked. "It's going to be my best friend of course." Mathias tilted his head to the side. "Well who? Alice? Or Violeta?" Kirsten facepalmed and blushed softly.

_:Flashback:  
A small six year old blonde haired girl walked around in her front yard. She leaned down to pick up a small daisy and smiled to herself. _

_"Hey look out!" A loud voice yelled, but was too late. She'd already been hit by a soccer ball right in the head and fallen onto stomach with a loud 'oomf!' "Hey! Are you okay?!" The voice yelled, this time a lot closer; like right in her ear close. Kirsten glared up at him as she sat up. "No! You hit me with that!" She pointed to the ball.  
_

_The spiky haired boy grinned and sweatdropped. "Yeah... Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean to. Here! I'll help you!" He stuck his hand out to her and she hesitatingly took it and he pulled her up. "My name's Mathias! What's yours?"  
_

_Kirsten crossed her arms. "Kirsten. Now leave me alone." She turned to walk back into her house. Mathias grinned and waved goodbye to her, not that she saw, "Okay! Bye! You're my new best friend though!" Kirsten blushed and slammed the door shut then smiled softly.  
_

_She had a new friend. A best friend.  
_

_:Back to the present:  
_Kirsten stared straight at Mathias. "_You're_ my best friend moron." Mathias almost dropped his coffee. "But... I can't wear a dress. I'm a guy." Kirsten bashed her forehead onto the table. "You don't have to wear a dress! You can wear a suit! I just_.._. I just don't know who else to ask to be my maid of honor Mathias..."

The spiky haired Dane grinned. "Alright. Yeah. Sure Kirsten. I'd love to be your maid of honor!" He laughed softly and Kirsten rolled her eyes, smiling softly. Both finished their coffees and talked some more. Kirsten's phone beeped and she read the text before giving a short sigh. "Berwald wants to talk about wedding plans. Something about getting it over and done with. I'll see you later Mathias." Kirsten gave Mathias a five dollar bill to pay for the coffees with and left.

Mathias waved to her and slowly sipped his coffee. _'I wonder why Kirsten's being all weird now. She used to have such a huge crush on Berwald.' _the Dane thought. He sighed as he thought about the day the Swede had asked out his Norwegian friend.

_:Flashback Again:  
Mathias yawned as he heated up some leftovers from the night before for a snack. His parents were working and wouldn't be home until later on that night. As his food heated up his cellphone began ringing. He glanced down to see who was calling him and saw it was Kirsten. He grinned and clicked the green button.  
_

_"Hej**(hey)**! What's up Kirs?" he asked. The microwave beeped and he pulled out his bowl of leftover spaghetti. "Hallo Mathias. Berwald asked me out!"  
_

_Mathias nearly dropped his bowl. "He what?! When?!" he asked, almost angrily. Of course Kirsten didn't pick up on this, she thought he was just curious and she smiled. "Just a bit ago. I was at the park with Emilía and we ran into him and we started talking and he just kind of asked me out."  
_

_Mathias glared at the floor. "What'd you say?"  
_

_Kirsten scoffed. "I said yes of course. You know that I've liked him for a while." Mathias nodded. "Yeah... But he and I hate each other!" "Mathias please! Can't you just be civil to him? Please?"  
_

_Mathias rolled his eyes and took a bit of his spaghetti. "I'd rather not."  
_

_Kirsten sighed. "Please? For me? I thought you were my best friend." "I am!" "Then please be happy for me and just try to get along with him?" Mathias sighed and threw his hands up. "Alright! Fine. I'll be nice to him. I won't like it but I'll do it." Kirsten squealed.  
_

_"Thank you thank you thank you!" Mathias giggled. "Anything for you Kirs. But I hate to do this, but I'm eating so I'll text you later. Kay?"  
_

_"Alright. Bye Mathias." The Norwegian hung up and Mathias shook his head and put his phone away. He finished his food and sighed. He never texted Kirsten and she didn't contact him either.  
_

_:Back to Present again:_  
_._ He'd been true to his word and had tried to get along with Berwald, and the two had become friends and it was easier to see his best friend with the intimidating Swede.

But why did it suddenly hurt so much for him to see Kirsten with Berwald?

Mathias sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair and left some money for the two coffees and left the café.

* * *

_**A/N: well? How was it? I'm shocked I wrote this so quick... If I mess up on any translations please help me fix em? **_

_***La Petite Fleur Café - I was in French last year and we had to do this thing and pretend to work at a c**__**afé and the class just agreed for this to be the name x3 if I remember right it means 'The Little Flower **__**Café **' _  


_****__****__Anywho! Reviews are always welcomed~ x3  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Fem!Prussia warning! And America and Russia name calling at the end x3 enjoy!**_

* * *

The Dane yawned as he walked into his apartment and shut the door. He flipped on the light and gave a small sigh. It was now a bit past six thirty and he was beginning to get hungry. Mathias clapped his hands together, "To the kitchen! Pizza time!" He yelled loudly, running to the small kitchen to heat up some left over pizza from the previous night.

His neighbor in the apartment above him promptly banged a broom on their floor(his ceiling) and yelled, "Would you keep it down?!" Mathias flipped the neighbor the middle finger and rolled his eyes and promptly ignored him.

He grabbed the two slices of pizza a second before the timer on the microwave went off and picked up a can of Coke from the fridge and walked back into the kitchen and turned the t.v. on.

The blonde bit into the warm pepperoni pizza as he began channel surfing. "Why is there nothing good on t.v.?" He mumbled, mouth full of chewed up pizza. He sighed. "I need a pet. It's lonely here." He mumbled to himself. Mathias yawned as he finally decided to watch _How I Met Your Mother_ and began to laugh at some parts of it. That show ended and he found himself watching _The Big Bang Theory_.

"Ah Sheldon. You amuse me so. Yet you annoy me as well." the spiky haired Danish man mumbled, yawning, as he finished the last of his pizza. He stood up,stretched, and turned the t.v. off before walking to the kitchen and quickly washing what few dishes were in the sink.

He giggled slightly as his pocket vibrated three times and quickly dried the plate and glass he used and grabbed his phone.

_'New Message!' _He tapped 'view message' button.

_'From: Gil_

_Hey loser come to my AWESOME bar and help me make it more awesome! Hardly anyone is here tonight and I'm bored!'_

The blonde grinned and didn't even bother texting back, just grabbed his shoes and jacket and locked the door behind him as he ran down the stairs of his apartment. Once outside he looked both ways_**(safety first peeps!)**_ he quickly ran across the street and walked into the small bar.

The inside had low lighting and a few windows. Gillian was right; the place was nearly deserted. She stood behind the counter and took a swig of her beer then grinned cheekily over to Mathias. Mathias grinned back and gave a small wave as he walked over.

"What's up Mathias?" Gillian asked, throwing some of her silver-white hair behind her shoulder. Mathias shrugged. "Was at home. Helped Kirsten get her dress today."

Gillian blinked and rubbed her chin. "That's right. That was today. Amelia was telling me and Mattie about it the other night. She's excited. Don't know why Kirsten wanted Amelia to be in the wedding and not the awesome me but whatever I guess." Gil gave a small shrug and pouted a bit. "So anyway, how did the wedding dress shopping go?" The albino offered a glass of good German beer to the Danish man.

Mathias chuckled softly and took the offered glass. "Went okay I guess. Finding the dress took forever." Mathias took a gulp of the beer and nodded.

Gillian snickered and sipped some more of her beer. "But the dress that we all agreed on being amazing on her was just wow. It was just... so amazing. Terrific. It looked great on her." The blonde said grinning widely and not even paying attention to his friend now. Gillian noticed this and waved a pale hand in front of his dazed face.

"Hey? Hey. Hey! Mathias Køhler!" The German-self-proclaimed Prussian- thumped the Danish man on the forehead. Mathias jumped a bit and almost fell off his stool. "Woah!" The albino woman snickered to herself and put her hands on her slender waist. "You know Mathias, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were _in love_ with Kirsten! Kesesese~"

Mathias flushed a light red and blinked, sitting back into the stool. "Oh please Gil. _Me_? In love with _Kirsten_? She's like my best friend!"

Gillian raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, along with you. And Amelia. And sometimes Berwald. But not usually. Anyway! Point is I've known her since we were like six!" Gillian shrugged and began to wipe off the counters.

Mathias sipped on his half empty glass of beer. _'I couldn't be in love with Kirsten. I've known her since we were kids. I was with her while we went through all of our awkward phases. And just because of that one time it doesn't mean we're in love.' _Mathias sighed softly and didn't notice Gillian give him a quick look. The spiky-haired blonde chugged the last of his beer and became lost in thought.

_'Besides, even if I did love her I couldn't have her. She's getting married. To Berwald.' _Mathias let his forehead drop, hard, onto the counter.

Gillian facepalmed and decided to ignore him.

_:Flashback(cause I enjoy this):  
"Hey! Berwald! I wanna talk to you you jerk face!" The Dane yelled, stomping over to the scary looking Swedish boy who was talking with the Finnish boy. Berwald sighed and pushed his glasses back up a bit.  
_

_"You can go on ahead and go to the library without me Tino. I'll be right there." Berwald said turning to meet the angry looking Dane. Tino looked up at the taller boy. "Oh? You sure? I don't mind waiting..." Berwald nodded. _

_Tino shrugged and began to walk to the library. 'Bet it's going to be about Kirsten...' he thought, wiping at his eyes as he sped up.  
_

_"What do you want Mathias?" _

_The blonde Dane glared at Berwald. "It's my job as Kirsten's best friend to give you the talk about treating her right! So I've come to do that!" _

_Berwald sweat dropped and crossed his arms. "Go ahead then?"_

_Mathias nodded. "You break her heart and make her cry in tears of pain and not joy and I'll break your face. You hurt her and I'll beat you until you cry like a little girl. You use her in anyway and I'll kill you. Understood?" Berwald rolled his eyes._

_"Ja**(yes)**. Now can I go idiot? Tino needed help with his math homework." _

_The Dane blinked and shrugged. "Sure whatever. Later." Both turned their backs to the other and began to walk away from each other. "Hej! Mathhias!" The Swede yelled out suddenly, not turning to face the spiky haired teenager. _

_"Huh? Ja?" _

_"I'm not going to use her or hurt her or anything." And with that the stoic teen walked away. Mathias sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair and began to walk to his house, hands in his pockets._

:Flashback Over!:

Mathias sat back up and rubbed his now red forehead. "I shouldn't have done that..."

Gillian rolled her ruby red eyes. "Well I could've told you that you moron."

"Thanks" Mathias said dryly, handing the German woman back the glass and checked the time on his phone, 9:37. "I think I'm going to go home. How much was the beer?"

Gil waved a hand. "Nah don't worry 'bout it Mathias. On the house! Kesesese~ I may be closing soon. Mattie should be getting off work soon. I wanna be home waiting for him tonight."

"Planning anything 'special'?~" Mathias grinned. Gillian winked and laughed her weird laugh. "Get outta here~. Besides aren't you supposed to go with all those other chicks to do more wedding planning?" Mathias hit himself in the forehead. "Ow! Ja! I gotta go Gil! Thanks for the beer!"

The German girl 'kesesese'd again and once the door had slammed shut behind her friend she dropped her grin and sighed. "I hope he doesn't do something stupid... He shouldn't be figuring it out now when it's been so obvious." She sighed and went over to the drunk man on the other side of the bar to kick him out.

Once the man was out of the bar Gillian blinked and thought. "I didn't see Amelia today. Hm. Hope she's okay... And not at Mattie's apartment." Gillian muttered the last part with a glare.

Mathias went into his apartment and shut the door. He quickly took off his clothes and slipped into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. He fell asleep around 1:30 in the morning with the thought and image of Kirsten in her wedding dress.

Earlier that day:

Amelia yawned and stretched as she walked to McDonalds. "It's been a long and annoying past few hours and I deserve a Big Mac!" the loud American said with a loud obnoxious laugh. She went into the nearest McDonalds and 'whooped' as she saw it was nearly empty, just an older couple with their three grandchildren in the play area, and a few teenagers on computer or phones listening to music or talking as they ate their fries and sundaes.

The honey blonde young woman got in line behind the tall pale haired man. She didn't mean to but she accidentally listened to him as he ordered.

She knew that voice.

She knew that accent.

It was _him._..

The commie... Ivan Braginski.

The Russian man smiled(in his creepy way) and took his bag and coke. As he turned he nearly bumped into Amelia. "Ah! I am sorry- oh. Amelia. Nevermind~ not sorry." Ivan said as he walked past the American and went to go sit at a small table near the back of the fast food restaurant. It was his off day from the hospital and he did not want to listen to the pig-headed-loud-mouthed American.

Amelia huffed and ordered her food(which ended up being two McDoubles and a root beer). She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as she waited for her food. Five minutes later she was handed her food and she stomped over to Ivan.

"That was rude you commie!" She almost yelled. Ivan rolled his lavender eyes. "You are rude to me." Amelia huffed and sat down across from him.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Ah... What are you doing?" Amelia gave him the 'are-you-an-idiot' look and held up her burger. "Eating. Duh." Ivan sighed. "I can see that. I meant why near me?"

"Oh..." Amelia put her burger down and tapped her chin. "Bored?" Ivan sighed and sipped his coke. The two ate in an awkward silence. "I was helping Kirsten with her wedding dress today..." Amelia stated.

Ivan blinked. "Good for you?"

"Are you invited to the wedding?" Amelia asked curiously. Ivan sighed. "Nyet**(no)**. I don't know them." Amelia blinked. "Oh..." The two went back to eating. "...I can bring a guest..."

"Good for you."

"You wanna go with me?"

Ivan nearly dropped his cup. "Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Amelia shrugged and looked at her burger with sudden interest. "Well everyone else is going... Don't you wanna come?" Ivan blinked and crossed his arms. "What's the date?" Amelia looked up at him. "August thirty-first. Two weeks from now." Ivan shrugged. "I suppose. Spasibo**(thank you)**."

Amelia huffed. "Don't think I'm doing this to be nice stupid commie! I just pity that you weren't invited!" Ivan rolled his eyes and began to leave. "Whatever stupid pig-head." "Damn commie!"

* * *

_**A/N: well that was fun. Review please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay, so I felt like the last two chapters centered more on Denmark(Mathias) then Norway(Kirsten) so Imma try to have this chapter start off and possibly end with some Kirsten and Berwald stuff. And because of these updates and junk for the website, I can see how many views this story and each chapter gets you know! x3 would it be to ask for some reviews? Please?**_

* * *

Kirsten groaned to herself when she rolled onto her stomach and the light shinning from the window smacked her right in her navy eyes. _'Why does Berwald have to be a morning person? How can he do it?...' _She thought to herself with a glance to the alarm clock. Only 8:30 in the morning. She sighed and sat up, brushed her long hair out of her face, then decided to slip out of bed.

She ran her slim fingers through her knotted hair as she walked to the small kitchen. The Norwegian blinked and leaned against the doorway slightly and watched as her fiancé finished making the eggs and waffles and placed them on a plate.

"God morgen_**(Good morning)**_." Kirsten said softly to the stoic blonde man in front of her.

The Swedish man turned to her as she slowly sat down at the table and nodded. "God morgon_**(Good morning)**_. Sleep well?" He asked, placing the plate and fork in front of her. She shrugged. "I suppose. There's still a lot to plan and I'm kind of stressing about it actually. And you?" Berwald froze for a moment. Kirsten didn't notice.

"I guess. I'm meeting with Tino and some others in a bit for a tux." Berwald said, sitting at the other side of the table and began to eat. Kirsten nodded.

"Sounds like fun. I guess." The Norwegian said softly as she thought back to buying her wedding dress the previous day. The Swede shrugged. "I suppose." He finished his waffle and quickly took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. "I'm going to go on ahead and go. I told Tino I'd be there in a bit." He quickly kissed his fiancés cheek, grabbed his keys, and left the small house.

As soon as the door shut Kirsten sighed and leaned back into her chair, rubbing her forehead._ 'I need a bath. It's to early for this.' _she thought, quickly doing the same to her dishes as Berwald had done to his and walking to the bathroom. She turned the water to hot, almost scalding, poured a bit of lilac scented bubbles, and let the tub begin to fill as she stripped out of her pajamas.

She slowly allowed herself to sink into the water and gave a small, soft moan of pleasure. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her chin onto them and watched as the steam began to swirl around her. The bubbles began to expand and fill the tub and the porcelain tub was about three fourths filled.

The Norwegian woman leaned back and nudged the water knob until the water shut off and began to relax.

_:With Berwald:_  
The Swedish man ran a hand through his blonde hair as he walked over to the store. He could see Tino leaning against the wall, looking cutely dazed. Berwald shook his head and blushed softly.

The happy Finn grinned and waved to Berwald. "Hei**(hey)** Berwald!"

The Swede nodded and the two walked into the store. "So only a few more days huh?" Berwald nodded, a soft spreading across his cheeks. "Ja_**(yes)**_. Kirsten got her dress yesterday."

Tino giggled softly. "You two procrastinated a bit." Berwald chuckled and nodded, watching Tino as he grabbed a few tuxes and looked them over, putting a few back, before finally walking back over to the Swede and handing one to him. The stoic man took it and went to try it on.

The Finn looked around, "So... what are you and Kirsten going to do for your honey moon? Going somewhere special?"

In the dressing room Berwald gave a small sigh. Tino didn't hear. "Not too sure yet." Tino nodded. "I see."

An awkward silence passed between the two as the Swede changed back into his regular clothes. He stepped back out of the small room and nodded. "It fit well. We can go now." Tino smiled and nodded. The two walked up to the register and Berwald quickly paid for the suit and they walked back to his car.

"So now what?" Tino asked, watching Berwald as he put the suit onto the backseat of the car. Berwald stood back up and shrugged. "Not too sure."

Tino glanced down to his watch. "Almost eleven o'clock." Berwald ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. "Well how about we go and get some brunch or something? La Petite Fleur Café has a nice menu I think." Tino said, trying to think of what the café served. All he could remember was that it had amazing coffee and pretty nice croissants. The Finn began to sway slightly at the thought of the buttery, flaky bread.

Berwald smiled softly and nodded. "Alright. Come on then. My treat?" His offer came out more as a question. Tino glanced to him quickly. "Oh it's fine Berwald! Really!" But the Swede was already walking in the direction of the café and the Finn ran to catch up to him.

**:With Kirsten Now: (such a fancy line-break?)**  
The Norwegian woman stretch and towel dried her long hair as she walked slowly back to her and Berwald's room in just her dark blue underwear and matching bra. She dropped the towel into the laundry hamper and walked over to her dresser and scavenged through it. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a black tank top and a purple long sleeved top to go over that and slipped the clothing on. She reached into another drawer and pulled out a pair of small white socks.

Her phone buzzed and she reached over to the bedside table and unlocked it.

_New Message: Emilía_

She clicked on the envelope. _'Hæ**(Hi)** Kirsten. Li and I are going to go grab something for lunch. Want to join us?'_

The blonde woman stared at the phone for a few more seconds before nodding to herself. _'__Ja(**yes**). Where at?' _She hit send and a few minutes later she got a response. _'How about the Chinese __place?' _Kirsten rolled her eyes._ 'Ja(**yes**).'_ and hit send and quickly finished getting dressed. She grabbed her purse and car keys as she walked out of the small house, locking it behind her before getting into her car and driving to the small Chinese restaurant a few minutes away.

Kirsten parked and walked up to the door and then inside the small restaurant. "Chào_**(hello)**_ welcome to _Panda in a Box*_." A Vietnamese woman said with a small yawn. Kirsten nodded. "I'm here to meet my sister and her friend." She said 'friend' quietly and like it was a curse word.

"Kirsten!" The blonde looked behind the Vietnamese woman and saw her sister waving and Li walking over towards her. "Nǐ hǎo(_**Hello**_) Kirsten. Lien. She's with us." Li pointed to where Emilía was seated at a booth and Lien shrugged. "Alright. See you later." Li nodded and walked back to Emilía was, the Norwegian following behind her.

"Halló(_**hello**_) Kirs. What's up?" Emilía asked, nibbling on a pork bun that Li had brought out from the kitchen a few minutes earlier. Li slid back into the red seated booth and sipped her coke. Kirsten slid into the other side and shrugged. "Not much. More wedding planning." Emilía nodded. "Always entertaining I bet?" Kirsten scoffed.

"Nǐ hǎo(_**Hello**_)! What can I ge- Li! What are you doing?!" The Chinese man huffed out to his younger sister, crossing his arms in slight annoyance. Emilía blushed softly and looked down at her lap. Li shrugged. "I'm on break. Old man."

Yao huffed and turned a slight red. "I am not old!" "Yes you are." Mei said walking past holding a bowl of lo mein noodles to another table. "Aiyah!" The Chinese man yelled out, glaring at her. The Taiwanese girl didn't even seem phased. Li smirked. "We'd like to order now if that's alright with you old man."

Yao glared back at Li. "Ah ah ah. The customer is _always_ right~." She sang out monotonously. The elder Chinese man glared at her and took out his small notepad and pen to write down their orders. "What would you like then aru?" Li turned to the ashen haired girl beside her. "Emilía?" "Ah?" The Icelander glanced up. Kirsten raised an eyebrow at their antics. "Oh uhm... Lo mein and ah pork buns please Yao." The Chinese man nodded and wrote it down. "And you?" He asked, turning to the Norwegian. "Pork fried rice and eggrolls please. And a coke." Yao nodded and wrote it down before heading back to the kitchen.

Li gawked at him. "Hey! You bloody jerk! What about me?!" Yao turned to give her a small glance then scoffed and continued to walk away. "I'm going to sue you!" "Then you're grounded." "...ass..." "I heard that aru!" Li stuck her tongue out at his back and sat back down, arms crossed with a small pout on her face. Emilía stared at her girlfriend. "What?" the dark haired girl asked. "You said 'bloody'?"

The Chinese girl sighed and faceplanted onto the table. "Alice babysat me all the time when I was younger and I accidentally picked up her stupid phrases." Kirsten nodded. Made sense.

The three females made idle chit-chat for a few more seconds before falling into a silence. The three were naturally rather quiet people and so it wasn't much of a shock to the Korean waiter when he found them all in silence. "Annyeonghaseyo(_**hello**_)! Your food is here da-ze!" he yelled loudly, laughing, as he placed the plates onto the table. Li yawned. "Yao told me to tell you 'no food for you!' Da-ze!" He said before running back to the kitchen.

Li twitched. The sisters shrugged and began to eat, Emilía attempting to use chopsticks and Kirsten with a fork. The three made more idle conversation and quickly finished eating. "Well I'm back on shift so I'll see you later then Kirsten. Or should I call you 'dà jiě jie'(_**big sister**_)?~" Li said, grabbing the plates as she went back to the kitchen.

Kirsten stared after her confused. Emilía flushed a bright red. Li loved to tease her when she could easily get away with it. "What'd she say?" The Norwegian asked as her younger sister walked her out of the restaurant. Emilía shrugged. "No idea. Well text me whenever you get home. Bye."

"Call me storesøster(**big sister**)."

"Ekki(**no**)! Now go home. You're so embarrassing!" The Icelandic girl squealed, running to help Li do the dishes. Just because she had nothing better to do really.

Kirsten sighed and began to walk back to her car. She looked at the time. Not even two o'clock yet. She decided to go back to her house and make a list of some sort to help her with planning out the wedding. She parked and went into the living room and made a hot cup of coffee, grabbed a notebook and pen, turned the t.v. on, and began to make her list as she watched K-Dramas and anime.

It began to rain softly outside and she yawned, glancing to the clock near the t.v. Almost five. She yawned again as she laid the notebook with doodles and ideas on the coffee table.

**~A few hours later~**  
Berwald walked into the small house and heard Kirsten snoring softly in the living room. He sighed quietly and walked over to her. _'Hate to wake her up...'_ he thought as he slowly, very carefully, picked her up. He carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed before grabbing his pajama pants and going to the bathroom to change. He dropped his clothes into the hamper and smoothed Kirsten's blonde hair out of her face then sighed.

He stood up and walked back into the living room and turned the t.v. off before sitting on the couch and burying his face into his palms. _'What's going on...?_' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

_**A/N: gah! Okay! Finished! Okay you guys have like no idea at how hard school is kickin my butt! x3 or maybe you do... anyway! I didn't get as much into this chapter as I had planned... But I do know what I want to happen in the next two or more chapters so hopefully it won't take me too long... I don't know why, but writing the Asian family is always so much fun to me! reviews are welcome?  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: hm I realize that the last chapter was supposed to center more on Kirsten and Berwald and totally failed at it... x3 Im sorry I'm a bad authoress. But I hope yall continue reading! and review... -.-  
also this has some major T rating junk, I think possibly borderline M... but not exactly... Idk... Also, for the record, you guys could leave a quick review yah know? Just to say how ok the story is.  
**_

* * *

Kirsten rolled to her side and snuggled closer to her pillow. "Mmn..." she mumbled out, blinking slowly, attempting to wake up. She slowly sat up and stretched, and heard her shoulder pop. The Norwegian looked around and noticed that her fiancé wasn't in the room, much like the morning before.

She quickly went to the kitchen and didn't see him but found a piece of paper taped to the coffee machine.

_"Kirsten, I had to go to_ _work early. I made you fresh coffee. I'll be back around dinner time or so. Have a good day  
-Berwald"_

Kirsten sighed and threw the note away before fixing herself a cup of coffee and going about her morning routine.

**_~Fancy Line Break~_**  
"So what type of flowers are you going to have Kirsten?" Violeta asked as she, Kirsten, Mathias, Li, and Alice looked at some flowers in the small flower shop.

The Norwegian in question shrugged. "Some pretty ones?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "How about red roses? I love roses." Alice said, looking at some roses without thorns with a happy smile. Li rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Or poppies?" Alice said, holding up a red poppy flower. Kirsten shook her head. "Irises?" The Norwegian sighed and looked around.

She didn't like many of these flowers. Lotuses, cornflowers, poppies, roses, irises, jasmine, sunflowers. Nothing to her content. "Hey Kirs!" Kirsten turned to the Dane. "What?"

He held up some purple heather flowers. "What about these?" The Norwegian smiled softly as she took the flowers and smelled them. They reminded her of Norway; her home. "I love them Mathias." The Dane grinned and nodded. "Glad to be of assistance."

Violeta looked between the two. "That's it? No other type of flower?"

The blonde looked around and smiled softly as her sight fell upon the daisies. "These." She said holding up some yellow daisies. She walked up to the check out counter and quickly paid for the flowers and began to leave, everyone else following. Mathias quickly ran to open the door and held it open as the other four women walked out thanking him.

"So where's Amelia?" Mathias asked Alice. The British woman sighed. "She said something about having to work late today and paying bills."

"Sounds boring." Li said yawning. Alice rolled her eyes as Violeta giggled. Kirsten shrugged. "Berwald is working late today too."

Mathias stared at Kirsten. "That kinda sucks..." She shrugged. "I don't really care."

Alice stopped. "How can you not care?!" She asked loudly. Kirsten turned to face her and shrugged. "I just don't." Alice gaped at the Norwegian. "But... he's your fiancé...?" "So?!" "Ah?" Alice flinched slightly and everyone turned to watch the two.

Kirsten sighed. "I should go. Tell Emilía I say she better make a very good grade on her test tomorrow Li." She turned to walk back to her car.

Mathias watched worriedly as she walked to her car and quickly ran to catch up to her, giving a quick 'good bye' to the other women who nodded and quickly left. "Kirsten! Hey! Wait up Kirsten!" He ran to the passenger side of the car right as she unlocked the car and slid in. She started the car quickly and the Dane slid into the car.

"Get out of the car Mathias." She said plainly. Mathias shook his head and grinned widely. "No can do Kirs. You're my ride home, remember?" The Norwegian sighed. "I don't care. Get out. Go away. Get a ride with one of the others." Mathias stared at his friend and sighed. "Kirsten. Stop. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "Get out!"

Mathias glared at her and crossed his arms. "Not until you tell me what the hell the problem is!" "Nei(_**No**_)!" Kirsten shouted, covering her face. Mathias' face softened and he leaned over and turned the car off and slowly slide out. He walked over to the drivers side and picked up Kirsten.

"Let me go! Put me down! Go away!" Kirsten shouted, hitting his chest with her fists, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she glared at him. He walked back to the passenger side and placed her in the seat and running back to the drivers side. He quickly sent a thanks that there had been no one around or they would've thought he was kidnapping her.

He started her car and began driving back to his apartment, ignoring her screams to let her go and how he was being a terrible friend. He winced slightly as she shouted that one repeatedly in English then Norwegian, and finally very bad Danish. "I hate you! You're a terrible friend! Jeg hater deg! Du er en forferdelig venn!(_**Norwegian**_) Jeg hader dig! Du er en frygtelig ven!(_**Danish**_)"

The Dane twitched slightly as she shouted at him before finally stopping at his apartment and parking. He quickly got out of the car and picked her up and walked to his apartment. He unlocked the door and she beat on his chest. "Let me go! Put me down!" He ignored her and locked the door behind him before kicking his shoes off and then slipping her flats off as he made his way to the bathroom.

He shut the door and put her down and she began pushing him. "Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you?! Hey!" He took her sweater and shirt off of her and ignored her. "Stop it!" She shouted.

"Keep it down down there!" His neighbor above him shouted.

Kirsten jumped. Mathias ignored him. The blonde man undid Kirsten's pants and blushed slightly as he took them off of her. She blushed a deep red and began punching him again. "Stop it Mathias!" Her voice shook slightly as he picked her up bridal style.

He placed her in the tub and turned the shower on. Water set to cold.

"Aaayiiiieee!" The Norwegian screeched as the water hit her, making her soaked. Mathias sighed and left the bathroom. He leaned against the door and rubbed his forehead then walked to his room and after a bit of rummaging through some drawers found a pair of boxers with the Danish flag on it and a blue t-shirt.

The spiky haired man walked back to the bathroom and found Kirsten sitting on the floor, wrapped up in a fluffy towel, soaked and shivering, sniffling a bit. He sighed and placed the clothes on the toilet seat and left the room to head to the kitchen.

Kirsten coughed and slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support. She slowly finished drying off and slipped on the clothes Mathias had brought her. She boxers almost slid off of her slim waist and the shirt was definitely too large for her and hung off of her. She kicked her wet underwear and clothes into a pile and left the bathroom.

Mathias heard her enter the kitchen and ignored her, deciding to stare at the microwave as it heated up left over spaghetti from the previous night. He handed her her plate and sat in front of her and began to eat, refusing to look at her.

She slowly began to eat. "Jeg beklager(**_I'm sorry_**)." She said softly.

Mathias blinked. "For?"

"For doing that. I didn't mean it. You're a wonderful friend and I could never hate you..." She mumbled, not looking at him as she ate a noodle. Mathias sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell happened to you? Alice asked you about Berwald and you just flipped out."

Kirsten sighed. "I'm not too sure honestly." Mathias raised an eyebrow. "No really. I'm not sure. Just lately, Berwald and I... it's not the same as it used to be. It's weird." Kirsten stood up and sighed. "I'm not sure what's wrong! I just don't feel the same as I used to! I look at him and all I see is a friend! I don't think I love him anymore." She mumbled that last part and sighed.

Mathias' eyes widened and he watched her pace around his kitchen, attempting so hard to keep her face in its usual neutral position. "What do you mean? You have to tell him... You're going to be married soon Kirsten!"

She waved her hand. "Yes I know. Two more days. I know." She sighed and walked to his living room, the Dane following after her. "You have to tell him. You can't just marry him if you don't even love him." Kirsten sighed.

"Maybe it's just me Mathias. Maybe I do but I'm getting nervous...?"

Mathias scowled. "You wouldn't have just freaked out like that if that were the case Kirsten." Kirsten sighed and shrugged. "Tell him!"

"No."

"Tell him or I will." Kirsten glared at him. "You wouldn't!" Mathias crossed his arms. She pushed against his chest. "You're such a jerk!" "You're going to marry him and you don't even love him!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" He shouted back to her.

She glared and shoved him again. He didn't even move. "How would you know?! Huh? How would you know?"

"Because I know you Kirsten! I know you!" He held onto her shoulders and shook her. "And you wouldn't let me do this-" he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. "-if you truly loved Berwald." He stared into her dull blue eyes, clouded over in sudden lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to her again and kissed him hard.

They parted again, both gasping and hearts racing. They stared into each others eyes for a few more seconds before clinging closer and smashing their mouths to the others, licking and biting each others lips. He picked her up and carried her to his room, she tugging his shirt off along the way and leaving it in the hall.

_**~Omake~**_  
Amelia scowled as the Russian man next to her grinned widely. She blushed and pulled the sheet over her chest. "Stop feelin' all smug you son of a bitch!"

Ivan laughed and played with her short hair. "So annoying. Can't even shut up after such a fun, intimate act." Amelia blushed brightly and pinched him.

Hard.

The Russian winced and glared down at the steaming American and couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. "Can't believe I had sex with a damn commie." she muttered, burying her face into his side.

"Amelia?..." Ivan asked softly. She glanced to him. "Yeah?" "Shut up. Da?" She 'hmphed' and the two fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: *blush* well... I can honestly say that I did so not plan that! I had something else in mind entirely and then boom! I just typed and typed and then I had this. This is what happens after I have watched a bunch of lovey-dovey-drama-filled movies and listen to very dramatic music. *nod* *blush*  
...the reason Kirsten is now 'cheating' on Berwald is because she feels confused. She hasn't felt in love for a long time and all of a sudden she's getting married and she feels distant to Berwald. And she and Mathias have a 'secret' from before she began dating Berwald btw! I'll probably go into detail on that one in the future...  
The next chapter is going to be more centered on Berwald though so you can see what he's been doing. Because there's something going on with him too~ I hope this wasn't too 'bad'...  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsten snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. She felt someone playing with her long hair and decidedly ignored it. She pressed closer to the body and began to slowly caress the naked chest.

"Mmm..." it moaned out softly, smiling at the smaller Norwegian. She sat up quickly and blushed crimson. Mathias raised an eyebrow at her and stared at her chest. "Nice view Kirsten."

"Gyah!" She pulled the blanket around her and began taking in her surroundings. They were at Mathias' house, in his room, in his bed, which she couldn't help but note that was a whole lot more comfortable than hers, and they were naked. His hair was even messier than usual and she slowly ran a hand through her own and winced as her slim fingers got caught.

Mathias sighed. "You wanna take a shower?" he asked. Kirsten nodded. He pointed to the bathroom and shrugged. She blushed brightly and quickly ran to the bathroom, wincing as the door was shut. It'd been a long, long, _long_ time since she'd had sex. Especially sex as rough as last night. Berwald and she just hadn't felt like doing it. They barely even kissed now.

She turned the shower on, water nearly scalding. She sighed as she let the water run down her body. She rubbed her eyes then reached for Mathias' shampoo and quickly washed her hair then used his body-wash to wash off her now pink body. The blonde turned the water off and slowly slipped out of the shower, dried off, then put her clothes back on.

"Want some cereal for breakfast Kirsten?" Mathias asked, holding out a bowl of frosted flakes to the Norwegian. She shook her head and continued walking to the door. "So what? We're just going to pretend that never happened? Again?!"

Kirsten nodded and kept her face emotionless. "Ja(_**yes**_)." Mathias gaped. "Bu... why?!" "Because I am getting married Mathias! I'm engaged!" She yelled. He crossed his arms. "You didn't care last night." She glared. "Farvel(_**goodbye**_) Mathias."

And with that she slammed the door behind her and ran back to her car, wiping her eyes with her sweater sleeve as she drove back to her small house.

_**~Line Break with Berwald~**_  
The Swedish man sighed as he walked into his house. He had had lunch with Tino, then the two had gone to the Finnish man's house. They watched movies and Tino fed his dog, Hanatamago, puppy treats and bits and pieces of his dinner. Tino had gone to his room and promptly fallen asleep while Berwald lied on the couch with the small, fluffy dog on his feet.

He had left the house just an hour ago and was just now walking into his own home, not wanting to explain to fiancé where he had been last night and all day yesterday.

"I'm home." He said softly, walking into the small house. All of the lights were off and the house looked undisturbed. He slowly made his way to their shared bedroom. She wasn't there. Berwald tilted his head in confusion and left the room, going back to the kitchen.

Right as he made his way to the front of the house the door opened and there stood his fiancé; hair slightly damp, smelling strangely like a Dane he knew, and eyes slightly red and puffy. She stared at him, dull blue eyes wide open in shock.

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Kirsten broke the awkward silence. "I uh I didn't think you would be home... I mean it's just normally you're at work..." She mumbled, looking away. "I was over at Alice's." She lied, not fully understanding why. "I'm sorry. I should've called or texted or something..."

Berwald nodded. "It's... fine..." He didn't want to say he was over at Tino's. The two lapsed back into an awkward silence. Kirsten bit her lip and refused to look to Berwald, who coughed softly. "I'm running late. I should probably go..." He pecked her on the head quickly then ran to his car and drove to work.

Kirsten looked at the clock in the living room and sighed.

He didn't start work for another two hours.

Berwald knocked softly on the door in front of him and waited. He heard the small yippy barks coming from the fluffy little dog within the house and heard some quick steps come to the door and he smiled to himself as he imagined Tino giggling softly as he tried to maneuver his way around Hanatamago to open the door.

"Hello!" a cheerful young boy with a British accent, who looked around ten, said happily as he opened the door. Berwald blinked and slowly waved. The child was wearing a sailor-like outfit with a matching sailor hat.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Peter! Who're you?"

"Berwald!" Tino said happily from behind Peter. "He's a friend of mine, Peter. He can come in." The British boy grinned and moved out of the way to allow the Swedish man entry into the home. "Why don't you go finish eating your breakfast while I talk with Berwald, okay?"

Peter shrugged. "Okay..." and the blonde began to walk back to the kitchen, Hanatamago following, wagging her tail the whole way.

Berwald stared at Tino. "...didn't know you had a kid?" He said. Tino dropped the t.v. remote and Peter's toys and began to blush. "Wha?! Oh! No! He's not really mine! At all! Really!" The Fin insisted. "I babysit him sometimes for Alice. Alice tends to get very upset with Peter too easily and she doesn't like watching him all the time so I do. He's such a sweet kid too. I'd adopt him from her if I could honestly."

The stoic blonde watched as Tino smiled happily and got lost in thought, momentarily forgetting that Berwald was even there. "Eh? Heh sorry Berwald. Lost in thought. So what are you doing here? Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything I'm just curious is all!"

Berwald blinked. "Just wanted to come see you?" His statement sounded more like a question. Tino glanced at him then shrugged. "Okay, but I'm going to take Peter to the park and then ice-cream later."

"We're going to get ice-cream?! Yay! Yay!" The small British boy yelled, jumping up and down, fistpumping as he did so. Tino laughed softly and Berwald chuckled. "When are we going? Now?!"

Tino nodded. "Sure. Go get your shoes on and we'll go."

"Yippee!" Peter yelled, running to the front door and quickly slipping his shoes on. Tino and Berwald followed after, Tino putting his shoes on as well. "Now you stay and guard the house Hana~" He said, petting his small dog and quickly kissing her head.

The three got into Tino's small black car, Berwald in the passenger seat, Peter in the middle seat in the back, and Tino began to drive to the park. Peter talking amiably the whole way there, making Tino and Berwald smile and comment back.

Upon arrival to the park Peter grinned and jumped out of the car, beginning to run to play with some of the other children already there. Tino giggled and locked the car, Berwald following him.

"Peter likes to play with some of the other kids here. That little girl there," he pointed to a girl with light brown hair pulled into a side pony-tail, her eyebrows almost as thick as Peter's. "That's Paula; one of Peter's best friends." He pointed to another small child, this one a boy, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. "That's another good friend, his name is Marcello." Tino walked over to a bench and sat down, smiling fondly as the children began a game of tag.

Berwald watched in silence. "So you do this often then?" Tino shrugged. "After he gets out of school he usually comes over. I'm home by then from work so he just kind of hangs out. Alice comes and picks him up later. Most weekends he's over at my house as well. With it being summer break and all, he's been coming over almost everyday, or at the very least, whenever I'm home." He leaned back a bit and yawned.

The stoic Swede nodded and crossed his arms, smiling a bit as Peter slid down the slide and ran to the monkey bars. The brown haired girl, Paula, ran after him. Marcello ran over to the two, laughing loudly. The three ran around the park some more and an hour quickly passed. After an hour of Tino and Berwald talking, Peter ran over to them, breathless. "Hey, Tino! Mr. Berwald!"

Tino grinned. "What's up Peter?"

"I'm kind of hungry... Can we get ice-cream?!" Tino laughed softly. "Sure~" Peter fistpumped and followed Tino, Berwald following after the two to Tino's car. The Finn opened the back door for the hyper British boy. Berwald got into the front seat and listened as Peter told them about how he won a race against Marcello and Paula and how Paula was so funny looking when she was annoyed. Tino smiled knowingly and nodded throughout the story.

Berwald watched him in awe. He had no idea that Tino was so... amazing really, with children. Peter looked like the happiest child on the planet as Tino responded and the two conversed quickly laughing as Peter talked about Paula, Tino softly, Peter louder.

Tino glanced over to his left and noticed Berwald staring intensely at him and blushed softly. Berwald quickly turned to stare out the window. Tino shrugged it off and zoned back into Peter's story.

Once back at his house the three went inside, Peter following Tino to the kitchen. The Swede watched as he made a sandwich for himself and Peter.

Peter stared at his sandwich. "But Tino..." Tino shook his head. "Ice-cream for desert." Peter groaned but picked up his crust-less sandwich and quickly began eating. "You can make a sandwich if you'd like Ber. I didn't really know what kind you liked, heh..." Tino said sheepishly.

The Swedish man nodded gratefully and smiled to his friend, who in turn blushed softly.

_**~Time-Skip because I'm getting lazy~**_  
About halfway through the movie, Wreck-it-Ralph Peter fell asleep, leaning his head on Tino's shoulder and snoring softly, mouth wide open. Berwald sat to his left, Tino to his right.

There was a knocking at the door and Tino slowly stood up and walked over to it and quickly opened the door. "Hello Alice. Peter fell asleep, let me go get him real quickly..." The Finn ran back to the living room as Alice nodded to him and yawned. She didn't see Berwald and he didn't say anything.

Tino walked back to the door. "Here he is~" He whispered, handing the sleeping child over to the blonde. Alice smiled softly as she took Peter from the blonde. "Thank you Tino. He wasn't too much trouble was he?" She asked ignoring the soft snores from her younger brother.

Tino grinned and shook his head. "Of course not Alice." He chuckled softly. "He's always such a sweet dear." He smiled fondly to Peter.

Alice shrugged and tried not to drop him. "If you say so." She sighed softly. "I always wanted a sister. Just a cute little sister to have tea parties and play dolls with. Instead I got a little brother when I'm already grown up and there's really just no point." She rolled her emerald eyes and Tino rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah... Well, I'm always more than happy to watch Peter," Tino offered. Alice smiled and nodded. "Thanks again. Have a nice night." She slowly walked back to her car, being careful to not jostle Peter awake.

Tino shut the door and sighed. Berwald watched him, a worried expression on his face. "You okay Tino?" He asked.

The Fin forced a smile. "Of course!~" He sighed give Peter . "I don't know why, but it's always sort of... painful I guess, to give Peter back to Alice. She's just always busy and never really has the time for Peter and then she just gets so easily annoyed with him. He to her as well." He added, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Berwald walked closer to Tino then slowly enveloped the smaller man in a gentle embrace. "It'll be okay Tino." He mumbled into the Finn's blonde hair.

Tino nodded. "I know..." he mumbled back, hugging the Swede back. Berwald pressed his lips to Tino's head. Tino blushed softly. Berwald wondered briefly why he couldn't stand the thought of letting Tino go. _'I love Kirsten... Right?'_ He thought to himself.

**~Meanwhile with Kirsten now~**  
The blonde Norwegian licked the coffee flavored ice-cream off the spoon and watched t.v. with a blank expression on her face. Her phone buzzed for about the millionth time this hour and she ignored it. Mathias had been texting her, determined to talk about the previous night.

It began to ring and she twitched. She glanced down at the phone and saw that it was Violeta. "Hallo?"

"Hey! Your bachelorette party is tomorrow! What exactly do you wanna do?" Kirsten blinked. "Uhm... Haven't thought of anything..."

Violeta facepalmed. "Emilía said to call you and tell you that if you didn't have anything planned, by the way now I owe her twenty dollars you jerk!, she had a back-up plan and would text you tomorrow morning. So now I have to call her and give her money. La revedere(**goodbye**)!"

The line went dead and Kirsten blinked and stared at the phone. "What the hell just happened?" She mumbled confusedly.

* * *

_**A/N: well here's this chapter. Getting closer to the end. I decided to center this a bit more on Berwald because the last few have been all about Kirsten. Out of curiosity, if I made an omake extra type thing for my first fanfiction(Magical Misfortunate Incident) would anyone read it? I received some(two I think) reviews talking about how Norway didn't keep his promise to Denmark and thought about it and liked the idea. Anyway, I'll try and update this soon. Later ya'll~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kirsten blinked slowly as she rolled onto her side and the light hit her right in the eyes. She groaned and put one of the pillows from behind her over her face. She hadn't slept very well. The Norwegian woman had slept on the couch in an uncomfortable position and when she tried to stand up her back popped in about four different places.

She saw her phone and slowly picked it up. Upon unlocking the phone she saw she had nine missed calls, all from Mathias, and twenty-four new text messages from the Dane as well. She began to read through them but they all consisted of the same thing.

_'From: Mathias:  
Kirsten please answer me back! I'm sorry! Kirsten!'_

She rolled her dull blue eyes skyward and slowly began to type back. _'It's okay. Drop it please? For me?'_ She hit send and made her way to the kitchen. As she reached to turn on the coffee maker her phone buzzed.

_'From Mathias:_  
_Alright... So Violeta called me last night and said Emilía and you had your bachelorette party planned out.'_

Kirsten twitched and she poured her coffee as she thought about a response. _'Ja guess so. I have to go. Farvel Mathias.'_ She typed back. She slipped her phone into her jeans pocket as she heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen. She turned and leaned her back against the kitchen counter and watched Berwald as he came into the small kitchen.

"God morgen(_**good morning**_) Ber." Berwald nodded and mumbled back a tired 'good morning' back of his own as he filled his own mug with coffee.

The two sat at each side of the table so that they faced each other as they slowly sipped their coffee and became a bit more alive. "So what are you going to do for the day?" Kirsten asked awkwardly. Berwald shrugged. "Probably go out to Mathias' favorite bar for the bachelor party. You?"

Kirsten shrugged. "Not sure. I think Violeta and the other girls are going to take me out for my bachelorette party as well."

Berwald nodded and the two lapsed back into an awkward silence. The Swedish man stood up and placed his empty mug into the sink. "I think I'm going to go shower." Kirsten nodded and stared ahead as her fiancé left the room. She sighed and washed the two mugs. She had mixed emotions on everything. She thought she loved Berwald. But now... Mathias was changing everything. _'Maybe I've always loved him and now I'm just b_e_ginning to realize it?' _She thought with a sigh as she walked to the living room.

She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of these thoughts and flipped the t.v. on. After twenty minutes Berwald came out of the bathroom and she waved to him as he left. She went to take a shower and once she was done she began to read.

**~A Few Hours Later(it's now 6**** p.m.)~****  
**Kirsten walked over to the door and opened it so her sister and Li could come in. "Hallo(_**hello**_) Emilía. Li." Both girls nodded to her, expressions as neutral ever.

Li looked the Norwegian girl over and paled slightly. "Please tell me that you're, like, not going to wear that out." She said, pointing to each article of clothing that Kirsten wore. Sure she hadn't picked out anything too sexy for the bachelorette party but she didn't think she looked that bad.

She wore jeans and black converse shoes with a dark blue top that tied in the back. "What's wrong with it?" She crossed her arms. Emilía shook her head. "Li, fix her." Li grinned. "Gladly." The Oriental girl quickly grabbed Kirsten by the arm and dragged her to her room.

Kirsten scowled and glared at Li as she was pushed onto her bed and forced to watch as Li went through her clothes. Li wore light blue 'booty-shorts' and some light brown no heel boots that went to her knees. A red top that was short sleeved but the sleeves were still flowy. If that made sense.

Her sister had light blue capris with a white tank top on and wore a black jacket and white sandles with a little flower on the sides. She had looked cute in Kirsten's opinion. But Emilía didn't usually wear clothes like that so it was obvious that Li had been the one to dress her.

Li picked out a dress and nodded in approval. "Here. Wear this." She gave the dress to Kirsten and stared at the blonde woman.

Kirsten stared back. "Well leave!" Li rolled her eyes but did as told. Kirsten sighed and began to undress then slowly slid the dress on. It was soft. White. _'I find it ironic that I'm wearing white the night before my wedding.' _She thought.

The blond walked out of her room and back to the living room. "Well?" She asked as she looked down to her sister and the Oriental girl on her floor.

Li was sitting on Emilía's waist and tickling her. At the sound of Kirsten's voice she looked up and stopped, causing for Emilía to giggle softly and blush as her sister raised an eyebrow towards the two. Li slowly stood up. "That's nice. Now shoes. Hair. Earrings. Make-up. Then we can go." She walked back to Kirsten's room.

Emilía followed behind, head down, blush covering her face. Kirsten rolled her dull eyes but followed.

An hour later and the trio met outside of La Petite Fleur Café. "There you are! About bloody time!" Alice yelled as they came closer. Violeta and Amelia giggled and waved. "Hei(_**hey**_)! Francis was more than glad to allow us to have your bachelorette party here." Violeta said happily.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah! He's going to make us all sorts of French desserts and give us all the wine we want!" Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Stupid frog." She mumbled. Kirsten smiled softly. "Are we going to go in?"

"No not yet. We're waiting for Mathias." Violeta said, shaking her head as she checked her phone. Kirsten paled slightly then felt a blush paint its way across her face. "Mathias is going to be here?"

"Well duh!" Amelia exclaimed with a roll of her azure eyes. "He's one of your bridesmaids Kirsty." "Don't call me that!"

A few seconds passed and then Mathias ran up to them, grinning widely and blushing softly. No one noticed the blush. Kirsten didn't even look at him. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! You all look gorgeous if I may say so myself~"

Amelia and Violeta giggled, Alice nodded, while Emilía, Li, and Kirsten chose to ignore the blonde for different reasons.

Alice shook her head. "Well he's here so let's go in. I need wine if I'm going to have to be around the frog all night!"

* * *

_**A/N: Ah! Sorry for late update. This chapter was a butt to right! I kept getting stuck on it and having to rethink some ideas. Sorry again but I hope this is okay~  
**_


End file.
